The legend he wanted
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Sakumo died as a hero. So Kakashi didn't stick to the rules. The path changed and Obito and Kakashi were truly friends. So what happens when Kakashi get's ripped out of the picture? Obito, Rin, Minato, and Kushina are a wreck. Though somewhere else a striking resemblance of Kakashi his clean slate has started. His name Excel. X for short. Clean slates mean no memories of the past.
1. X's clean slate!

This story will be similar to Chasing a Legend by Voice of Summer. Except I'm going to be starting when they are 13 and the war will already be over. So here goes!

Kakashi hid behind a tree. "Rin what's your distance from Aoba?" Kakashi asked. There was silence. "Twelve meters Captain." Rin answered. Kakashi nodded. "Meet up. Obito I want you to stay as look out alright if anything happens to me get those to and go." Kakashi ordered. There was once again silence over the radio. "Are you kidding? We never leave a man behind." Obito defied. Kakashi sighed making the radio cackle. "Obito if all of us are caught then there is no hope for somebody else trying to retry this mission. If I do get caught and I'm alone there won't be much talk about it. Understand?" Kakashi asked.

There was silence. "I understand." Obito stated. Kakashi nodded. "Alright. I'm going in." Kakashi said then he disappeared. Obito turned on his sharingan watching Kakashi move across the shadows. Then once Kakashi was about fifteen miles out somebody came out of the shadows. "Well if it isn't the white fang's son. It's my lucky day." A mist ninja came out with a gigantic sword. Kakashi didn't say a word. He unsheathed the white fang. They soon entered into battle. Kakashi seemed to be holding his own fairly well. Kakashi had him at his feet on the ground. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked pointing the tanto at the man on the ground. The man smirked. "You'll never know kid." He stated then he ripped off his shirt to reveal layers of paper bombs. "ABORT!" Kakashi yelled over the radio. The team started to run other than Obito. He watched as Kakashi tried hard to get out of the way. Though he wasn't fast enough the bomb went off sending Kakashi farther away from them. "KAKASHI!" Obito cried.

Rin looked back. "KAKASHI-KUN!" Rin called as tears streamed down her eyes. Aoba held her back. "He-He can't be gone." Rin stated putting her head on his chest. Aoba cradled his comrade. "Kakashi you idiot ANSWER ME!" Obito cried over and over. Tears were streaming down Obito's face. He was running around relentlessly trying to find his friend. "Kakashi!" Obito cried once more. He fell to his knees as he found Kakashi's torn up headband. "Kakashi…" He picked it up. Tears were coming with full power down his eyes. "KAKASHIIIII!" Obito cried as he held the headband to his chest.

O.O O.O O.O

Ai had been out patrolling with Darui and C when they heard a blast. They went running in the direction of the blast. "What do you think that was?" C asked. Darui sighed. "Nothing but trouble." Darui stated. Ai had a stern look on his face. Then C stopped. "There's a faint chakra source down there." C stated. They jumped down to see a boy with bruises tattooing his body. He had silver hair and a mask. His clothes were torn. "What should we do?" C asked. Ai grunted picking the kid up. Darui saw something glint. He turned and picked the thing up. It was a tanto broken in half. "Bring it along it must be the kids." Ai ordered. Darui nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O

He woke up with a pounding headache. "So your finally awake?" A man grunted. He lifted his head with a groan. "Where am I?" He asked. The man had dark skin with braids in his hair. "The Cloud village." He answered. He looked around to see he was in a hospital. "The cloud village?" He asked. The man nodded. "Do you remember anything?" The man asked. The boy placed a hand on his temple. He saw fire an explosion. He heard somebody crying. It all came so fast. He started to have a hard time breathing. "Breathe. We believe that you seem to be in a state of amnesia." A blonde stated. The boy looked at the blonde. "Amnesia? That's a state of memory loss right?" The boy asked. The blonde nodded. "So you can't remember anything?" A guy who was laid back asked. The boy shook his head. "Everything is a blur." The boy told them.

The man with braids sighed. "I've spoken with my father he says that if you wish until your memory returns you may stay here." The man stated. The boy's eyes widened. "I'm Ai. That there is C, and my right hand man is Darui." Ai explained. The boy nodded. "My father has also come up with a name for you." Ai explained. The boy looked at the man before him. "Your name will be Excel. X for short." Ai explained. The boy nodded. "How long have I been out?" X asked. "Two weeks." C explained. X nodded. He got out of bed. Then he froze. "Um was there something on my face when you found me?" X asked. They nodded. "We figured you probably wanted new clothing so we had a mask custom made for you." Darui told him. X nodded.

They tossed him a cloud uniform with a mask connected. He didn't have the famous white flak jacket though he didn't mind. "You'll be going to the academy and then we'll see how you do as a ninja." C told him. X nodded. "Is there a nearby training ground?" X asked. C nodded. "Darui you want to take him?" Ai asked. Darui sighed. "Come on kid." Darui said. X quickly pulled on the uniform. "Alright." X said following after the easy going man.

Once at the training ground. X saw a bunch of weapons to the side. He carefully selected a katana. Darui raised an eyebrow. For some reason X felt like a sword was his best bet at a weapon. He started to train with it. Darui was amazed at his talent with the weapon. Darui watched as X completed several stances. It was like the sword was just an extention of his arm. As X swung the sword it was graceful yet full of power. Darui was surprised with his style though. It seemed more original with a mix of two stances. He would have to talk with the Raikage. Maybe Darui would consider taking in the kid.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was raining in Konoha. Few people did show up to his funeral. Though those that did attend the funeral were crying so hard. Obito couldn't stop having to wipe away tears. After he had found his best friends head band he never let go of it. It stayed with him wherever he went. Obito had two headbands with him. One his own on his forehead. The other Kakashi's around his neck. It was the connection that sent relief through Obito. Letting Obito know that Kakashi was going to be there with him through the hard times.

Rin didn't appear at the funeral. He went to her house, but when he knocked her parents answered. They told him that she was a wreck and she wasn't coming. Obito felt his heart drop at the sound of wails throughout the house. He left to the funeral on his own. He stared intently at the picture of his best friend. He had his snotty attitude in the picture. He wanted Kakashi just to come out of the picture and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was just waiting for Kakashi to call him a crybaby.

He wanted Kakashi to start telling him that he was late. Ever since he was gone the training sessions was just Sensei and him. Sensei looked like a beat up mess. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot. Kushina was in the same condition. Even the third was having a hard time with Kakashi's passing. Obito balled his hand in a fist. He fell to his knees in front of Kakashi's tomb stone. "You selfish idiot! You just had to go and die! You didn't think it would affect anybody if you died! WELL YOU SICK IDIOT YOU DID AFFECT PEOPLE!" Obito cried punching the dirt in front of the stone. He kept punching until his hands were red from the blood staining his hands. He let out a trembling breath. "You-You idiot…" Obito cried staring down at his bloodied hands.

He remembered what Kakashi had told him the night before he died. _"Kakashi are you ever scared of dying?" Obito had asked. Kakashi looked at him. "I really don't care if I die." Kakashi had stated. Obito's eyes widened. "Why not?" Obito asked. Kakashi looked up at the stars. "Simple. Nobody would care." Kakashi stated. Obito gasped. "What are you talking about? Sensei, Kushina, Rin, the third, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Aoba, Tenzo, and I would care." Obito had argued. Kakashi shook his head. "Obito I bet that not a single tear would be shed at my funeral I'm just a jerk. Unlike you I'd rather die than let you die. You have people that need you. I'm not needed. I have no family. So Obito if it came down to it and I had to choose. I'd die and you'd live." Kakashi had stated. _ "You-You idiot…some genius you are…" Obito said to the tomb. 


	2. Pictures and Shooting stars!

X stared down at the headband and flak jacket. "Go on you earned it." The third stated. X felt pride. It had only been two months since he had arrived in Kumo and yet he was already a full fledged jonin. "Thank you sir." X had said taking it with pride. The third smiled. "Welcome to Kumo." He had said with pride. The third had taken in X like a son. He of course stayed with Darui his sensei, but the third was more of a father figure. Ai, Darui, C, and Bee were like brothers. Yugito a girl he had met at Kumo was like a younger sister. She would always pester him about his hair and his mask. He felt like he had a family. Though something kept bothering him. Did he already have a family? Somewhere?

He didn't think about it too much seeing as he was trying so hard to climb up the ranks and make people proud. He had been so welcomed into the cloud. He felt warm. Sure he would get flashbacks every now and then, but they were so unclear. He saw people smiling at him congratulating him for something important. He remembered bickering with somebody who just seemed so familiar yet so unfamiliar. He felt like he had loyalty to some other people.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It had been two moths since Kakashi was gone. Obito was now a full-fledged jonin. Kakashi was a jonin as well. "Kakashi…I finally caught up to you." Obito stared down at the slab of stone. Obito let out a chuckle. "Did you hear? Sensei and Kushina are officially engaged. They wanted you to be there though." Obito said as his heart lowered. "You know it's been two months since you…died." Obito said as he choked. Obito knelt down placing flowers on his friend's tomb. "You've missed a lot in two months. Rin has gone off to train with lady Tsunade, and I've become jonin. I accepted to become Jiraiya's apprentice. Sensei has also been nominated to become hokage. Did you hear that? Sensei is getting his dream come true!" Obito laughed. Then he stopped abruptly. He looked at the headband he had attached to his shirt. It was Kakashi's. "I had your headband attached to my shirt. I hope you don't mind, but now you can still go on missions." Obito said trying to sound cheery. Then tears came down without warning. "You probably are calling me a crybaby right now huh?" Obito said sniffling. Obito then looked at the stone with resolve.

"I'll become a legend. For the both of us. Isn't that what you said that you wanted. You wanted to become a legend that outgrew the white fang. Well I'll make sure that you do. You'll be right here with me in battle." Obito patted the headband on his arm. "You'll live on in me." Obito stated.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

X stared at Yugito as they got in their battle stances. "Let's go X-boy." Yugito stated. X smirked. "Patience is a virtue Yugito. You should have learned that in the academy." X stated. Yugito smiled. "I'm sure it's fresh in your mind." Yugito stated. X glared. He had to spend a day with five year olds. It was probably what Yugito liked to tease him about most. X grunted. Yugito jumped at him. She used the blue chakra she always used to surround her. X saw this coming so he stayed until the last minute. He ducked under her and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying to a nearby tree. "Always so impatient." X stated shaking his head. Yugito got up pouting. "Just cause the third thought I should be your student doesn't mean your better than me." Yugito grunted.

X sighed. "That wasn't implied." X stated. Yugito puffed up her cheeks. "I bet you were thinking it." Yugito stated. X sighed with a huff. He ran his hand through his silver hair. "Again." X stated. Yugito got up with a huff. "Always begging for more." Yugito grumbled. X chuckled at her discomfort. "Jealous you haven't reached jonin yet?" X challenged. She glared. She once again jumped at him. X was finding this rather predictable. Then he didn't realize the tag she put on him. X smelled something. He quickly looked at his side. He tore off the tag. He jumped hiding behind a tree. Then there was a shadow over him. He looked up to see Yugito about to pounce on him. X stood there waiting for her. She jumped yelling. X simply sidestepped. He took out his katana that was made of the fragments of his old weapon that Darui had found.

He stabbed the tip into the ground sending electricity to Yugito. He sent just enough to give her a shock. She jumped. Her hair went different directions. X stared at her hair. Then he started to laugh. She glared. "This is all your fault." She stated with a huff. X stifled his laughter. "Alright I admit it I was the cause of your hair being like that." X gave in. Yugito glared. "Nice to see you two are getting along." Darui said coming onto the training grounds with C behind him. "X you have to go to assassination training." Darui stated. X nodded. "Alright. See ya tomorrow Yugito." X dismissed. Yugito nodded. "C will make sure you get to your training with Bee just fine." Darui said. Yugito sighed. "How come I always have to be escorted?" Yugito whined. She looked at X for help.

He shrugged. "Third's orders not mine." X told her. She huffed folding her arms. X chuckled. "If you want it can be my orders as well." X told her. Yugito looked at him in dismay. X waved her off. "Kidding." X said. Darui rolled his eyes. The teacher and student left to go for some training. "That wasn't really and order from the third was it." X stated. Darui smirked. "Clever as always. Yes I wanted C to get closer to his crush." Darui stated. X started to ponder. "They're five years apart though." X stated. Darui shrugged. "Love knows no boundaries. At least that's what C told me." Darui stated. X shrugged. "If you ask me I don't want to get involved in that kind of stuff." X stated.

Darui ruffled X's hair. "You and me both kid." Darui stated with a smile. They ran into Bee. "Bee you're supposed to be in training with Yugito." X stated putting his hands in his pockets. Darui folded his arms. "Aw come on X bro. Just this once just to show." Bee rapped. X rolled his eyes. "You know Ai and your father won't be pleased." Darui said. Bee smiled. "Octopus clone nothing to be shown." Bee stated. X felt his shoulders sag. "As much as I respect you Bee I'm not exactly all prepared to face Ai's or your fathers wrath." X stated. Darui nodded.

"BEEEE!" Ai's voice cried. X stood still as Ai came crashing down kicking Bee into the ground. "You going to take him to training Boss?" Darui asked. Ai saw Darui and X. "Yeah. Little idiot escaped me when I was talking with an elder." Ai stated shaking up Bee. X stared up at the sky. X then looked at Bee in a headlock. "Boss shouldn't you take him to the infirmary first?" X asked. Ai looked down at Bee. Ai shrugged. "He'll heal." Ai stated. –Sweat drop-. "Right." X said in dry voice. "Father wants you two to hurry up with X's training some of the traitors are getting out of hand." Ai stated. The two nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Obito took one last look at Kakashi's stone. "I won't be back for two years. Happy I won't be able to annoy you?" Obito stated with a smile gracing his lips. "I promise that I'll become a legend with you by my side, and I won't go back on my word I promise." Obito said tracing over Kakashi's name with his pointer finger. "Obito let's go." Jiraiya said walking over to his new apprentice. Jiraiya saw the name engraved on the stone. His eyes softened. He remembered Sakumo telling Jiraiya that Kakashi was a prodigy indeed. Though it seemed the more talented the Hatake was the faster he seemed to pass.

"Come on." Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on Obito's shoulder. Obito nodded. "Bye…Kakashi." Obito said standing up. Obito started to walk away. "You coming?" Obito asked. Jiraiya smiled. "Be there in a minute." Jiraiya stated. Obito shrugged. "I promise your brother will be safe under my care. Just tell your dad I said hi okay?" Jiraiya said. Then he stood up and walked away from the stone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Minato stared down at his team's picture. He looked at Little Kakashi glaring at the camera. "It's been three months now hasn't it. Obito's going off and Rin is already training with Tsunade. I wish that the team could've stayed together. We miss you 'Kashi." Minato stated. He rubbed the picture frame with the utmost care. Kushina walked in the room. "You miss him too don't you?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded. A tear hit the glass. It ran down touching Kakashi's glaring face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Rin looked out the window. She held the picture frame delicately. "Kakashi…" She whispered. She watched as a shooting star crossed the sky. She couldn't help but wish for the team to be back together. _'We miss you…I miss you. Why did you have to be all heroic?' _Rin thought she remembered Kakashi smiling at her telling her that he would be okay when ever she had to heal him. _"Aw come on it's not that bad." Kakashi had told her. She bit her lip. "Not that bad Kakashi it's a cut across your torso it could have killed you." Rin stated. Kakashi chuckled. "Good ole Rin. You never cease to worry about us. That's a good trait don't lose it okay?" Kakashi had truly smiled at her. _That day always brought a smile to her lips ever since he died.

A tear came and hit the glass. It ran across Kakashi's glaring face. She smiled softly. He used to always glare during pictures. He never liked to be photographed. He found it troublesome, and Obito would always be the main one in the picture. She could almost hear him calling Obito an idiot.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

X stared out the window. He saw a shooting star cross his window. He couldn't help but wish for his memory to return. Sure he absolutely adored Kumo, but he had this nostalgia telling him he was far from home. He would always pass genin teams and see them bicker. He always would wonder if he had once had a team like that. It had always made him feel nostalgia enter his mouth. He just wanted his memory back to go home. Wherever home was.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Obito looked up at the sky as he lay in his sleeping bag. As a shooting star went across the sky his grip on his sleeping bag tightened. He closed his eyes and saw team 7. _'Kakashi…' _ Was all that crossed Obito's mind. Kakashi's voice telling him he was late rang in his head. _"Obito you idiot your late once again." Kakashi glared pointing an accusing finger. Obito laughed. "Well you see there was a black cat that crossed my path so I had to go the other direction." Obito said. Kakashi rolled his eyes. _"Why did you have to go and get yourself killed you big idiot?" Obito asked aloud staring at the stars. Little did he know his best friend was alive and was so close to figuring out his old life.


	3. Mission Start: So close yet so far!

It had officially been two years since X had come to Kumo. He was now feared over many lands as the Silver Acceleration. To be honest he liked plain old X better than Excel or Silver Acceleration. "X-boy come on we have a mission!" Yugito called. X looked up from his meditation. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you." X said getting up from his cross- legged position. He was being frantically pulled by his student. "Slow down Yugito I swear." X stated. They bumped into C. "You guys are late." C stated folding his arms. X smiled. "Sorry C. I was meditating and got so lost in thought I quiet didn't hear Yugito." X said with a sheepish laugh. Yugito rolled her eyes.

C sighed. "Come on Darui has had to sit in there with Bee's rapping and Ai's arguing." C told them. X winced. "Yeah let's go." X stated taking the lead up the stairs. The two followed talking on the way up. X was as silent as ever. They knocked on the door. "GET IN HERE X!" Ai shouted. X walked in with a sheepish smiled. "Sorry I was late. You see I didn't get the message until Yugito practically dragged me here." X stated laughing nervously. Ai sighed. "Just be glad that you are an invaluable person or else I would so iron claw you." Ai stated. X grimaced. "Yes boss." X stated. Ai sat back down with a grunt.

"I have a mission for you four." Ai pointed to Darui, C, Yugito, and X. They nodded. "There have been disappearances in the Rice paddies. I want you to investigate." Ai stated. They nodded. Darui stepped forward taking the scroll. "Come back in one piece." Ai stated. X tilted his head to the side smiling. "When have we not?" X asked. Ai raised an eyebrow. "Remember that mission in Suna. We practically had to sew every body part you had together." Ai told him. X's eyes widened. "I strictly remember just having a stab in the gut and third degree burns." X stated. Ai sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of your remarks?" Ai asked.

X thought about it. "Not really boss, but you could just tell me to stop." X stated. Ai shooed them away. "What about me bro? I want to go to." Bee asked. The team stopped looking over at Ai. "No how many times have I told you that you aren't to leave this village." Ai stated. Bee sighed. "Fine bro." Bee said with a sigh. X patted him on the back. "Don't worry I'll bring you a souvenir. Next time alright." X comforted. Bee smiled. "You got it X bro." Bee stated. X nodded then exited.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Obito walked into the green gates. "Oh how I missed Konoha!" Obito called stretching out his arms. Jiraiya smiled at his apprentice. "Well you go report to the hokage I have to go and…research." Jiraiya stated with a pervy smile. Obito glared. "Fine when you get yourself beat up by angry women don't come crying to me." Obito said with a huff. Obito wasn't quiet going to head out to the hokage either. He was actually heading to visit a friend. He walked through the rows of stone to see his friend's piece of stone already being respected. Obito walked forward trying to get a better look. There were two girls. One he saw purple marks on her cheek. Obito's face lit up. "Rin!" Obito called running up to the girls. Said girl looks up. "O-Obito?" Rin said standing up. Obito shines his trademark grin.

"Is that you?" Rin asked pointing a finger. Obito nodded. He had on his jonin outfit, but he was a lot taller than what he used to be in size. His hair had grown a little more two. It wasn't as long as Minato's but granted it still had grown. "You've grown!" Rin exclaimed. Obito laughed. "So have you." Obito complemented. He was right though. She had already hit the stage where she had gained a figure. Her hair was still short. She wore the standard jonin outfit as well, but she had on a pink skirt with black shorts under it. "Gosh I barely recognized you Rin!" Obito said smiling wider. Rin blushed. "Thanks Obito. I barely recognized it was you. You've grown!" Rin exclaimed. They had once been just an inch away before they were the same height, but now it looked like a foot before they would be the same height.

Obito then noticed the other girl. "Hey I'm Obito Uchiha. Have we met?" Obito asked the girl. The girl looked towards Rin. Rin nodded. "I'm Anko Mitarashi." She told Obito. Obito thought for a bit. "I don't think we have met. Thought it's nice to meet you Anko." Obito said with a grin. The girl nodded. Obito then looked at the slab of stone. There was a new bouquet of flowers resting on it. Obito's eyes softened. He knelt down before the slab. "How's it going? Heh. Did you hear? I've gotten way taller…I also learned a lot from Jiraiya. Anything new up there? It's now been two years huh? To think the last time I talked to you was when you were gone only for three months. It feels almost like yesterday." Obito stated.

The wind blew through their hair. "I hate to admit it to you scarecrow, but it's kind of lonely without your nags about me being late and such." Obito stated tracing over the name. It was now smooth unlike the last time he was here. It was worn with two years of age. "I wonder if you would've been taller or still shorter than me." Obito said looking at a leaf that was swaying in the air. It landed calmly on Kakashi's stone. Obito then realized something. He pulled out a scroll. "I forgot! On our travels I had this drawn for you." Obito unrolled it to see a picture of team 7 yet drawn with ink.

"Heh. You're the only one that isn't smiling." Obito gloated. Rin wiped away a tear. Anko raised an eyebrow. "You talk to the dead?" Anko asked. Obito looked at Anko. "Oh well yeah. Haven't you?" Obito asked. Anko shook her head. "Don't have anybody dead to talk to." Anko said. Obito nodded. "Well when you do I'm sure you will try to talk to them. Hey I got an idea. You can practice with Kakashi. Being the jerk he is he'll probably zone out, but you can give it a try!" Obito said. Anko looked at Rin for help. Rin shrugged. Anko sighed and knelt next to Obito. "Yo Jerk. This is Anko Mitarashi. Be nice alright this is practice for when she actually needs to talk to the dead." Obito stated.

Obito could just hear Kakashi scoff at his weird attempt. "Hi Kakashi. I hear that you were a really nice guy. As Obito pointed out I just want practice. So um…I guess I'll do an introduction. I am the student of Orochimaru I really like Dangos. I'm friends with Rin, and I like to train." Anko introduced. The leaf that sat there blew away and was replaced with a new one. "That's weird." Anko stated. "Why do you think the old one was just replaced with a new one?" Anko asked. Obito's face scrunched up. "Maybe it means Kakashi was reborn somewhere. Who knows?" Obito stated blandly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Minato had way too much paperwork. He wished he could go back in time and kill the person who invented paperwork. Minato stared down at the latest scroll that was put on his desk. Minato read the contents. "No way…" Minato said with disbelief. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Minato stated still reading the scroll. "Sensei?" A voice called. Minato looked up to see a taller more mature Obito. "Obito?" Minato asked. Obito smiled. "Yep. How's being hokage sensei?" Obito asked. Minato smiled back. "Hectic as ever. Seeing you now I think I have a mission for you. And your master." Minato stated. Obito's eyes widened. "Jiraiya is…researching again." Obito stated. Minato sighed. "Figured. Hang on I'll send for the rest of the team." Minato said rubbing his temples.

After ten minutes everybody was there. It was Aoba, Anko, some Inuzuka named Kai and Obito. "Alright there have been a lot of disappearances in the Rice paddies. Kumo has already started to investigate yet they requested back up." Minato stated. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Kumo asking for help?" Kai asked. Minato nodded. "Apparently they have three jonins and one Chunin. They want to make this easier because one jonin and the Chunin are very young and close to the new raikage. Doesn't surprise me he wants to make sure that they get back safely. So you have till tomorrow then your dismissed." Minato told them. They nodded filing out of the room.

The next morning Obito was walking to say goodbye to Kakashi when he saw Anko already there. "Well, well, well. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were talking to the dead, and to someone you never knew." Obito stated. Anko looked up in surprise. She looked down. "It's just that yesterday sort of confused me with the leaf in all. I remember my sensei telling me about what the third once told him. He had found a white snakeskin on his parent's grave. The third said that maybe it was a sign that they were reborn. Could that mean that Kakashi your friend might be reborn somewhere and you'll get to meet him?" Anko asked. Obito pondered. "Maybe. I hope so. I miss bickering with him." Obito stated. Anko smirked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Boss asked for help?" X asked. Darui nodded. "Apparently he wants this mission to go as smoothly as possible." Darui stated. X sighed. "With the help from Konoha it'll be anything but smooth." C stated. X laughed. "Now how would you know that?" X stated. C sighed. "Nothing it's just that we aren't on the best of terms." C stated. X smirked. "Whatever you say C." X said with an incredulous tone. C glared at X.

"Kidding. So are we meeting up with them somewhere?" X asked. Darui shook his head. "No the plan is C and I will meet up with them. Teams will be split. X you and Yugito will meet with the other half of Konoha's team. You will be the trackers." Darui stated. X nodded. It made sense. Everybody would joke around asking if Kakashi were related to canines. He had the ears and smell that could be on the level on a dogs level. "You guys will meet with them at the last place it a disappearance happened. We'll meet where the first disappearance happened." Darui told them. "Got it." X nodded. They then split up in the two that was ordered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Anko you and Kai will be going with the tracker team." Obito ordered. The two nodded splitting up. Thing is they didn't realize that the one they were talking about in the morning was just an inch away. Yet they didn't realize it. Neither did X.


	4. Put the puzzle up for it to shatter!

X was waiting calmly for the reinforcements sent from Konoha. "Where the heck are they? Is Konoha always late?" Yugito said pacing back and forth. X sighed. "Calm down they got the message after us so it doesn't surprise me they're a little late." X stated. Yugito sighed. "How come you are always so patient with every thing?" Yugito asked sitting down next to him. X sighed. "It's called meditating and patience. Took me two years to gain it. I should teach it to you some time." X stated popping one eye open. Yugito sighed. "Two years? That's too long!" Yugito stated. X rolled his eyes. "The first time you arrived at Kumo you were still as patient as ever." Yugito pointed out. X shrugged. "All I know is that I acquired patience within two years." X stated. They were sitting in an old battered up house where the latest victim had disappeared. X could still smell their scent.

They heard footsteps outside. "Do you think this is it?" A female voice asked. There was silence. "Yeah says so on the map the captain gave to us." A male voice called. "Hello." The female voice called. They opened the door. X suddenly heard ticking. _'Why would there be ticking? SHOOT!' _X looked over at Yugito. "BOMB!" X called. The two Konoha ninja were confused. Yugito understood her sensei's means. She jumped on to the male pulling him away from the bomb. X didn't see any other choice, but to help the female. He pushed her to the ground and shielded her. After the bomb blew X took a look at the person he saved. "You alright?" X asked. The girl nodded with a slight tinge of pink forming. X got up and started to look around.

"They completely destroyed what they left." X stated taking a look around. He walked around. He heard the male Konoha ninja thank Yugito. "X-boy wait up." Yugito called. X stopped. "Good thing they didn't have that big of a radius. There is still a scent. Though it's faint." X stated. The Konoha ninja followed after them. X turned to face the Konoha ninja. "I believe we need to do introductions first. Name and Rank." X ordered. The rest nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Anko couldn't believe it when she opened her eyes to see who tackled her to safety. It was a handsome guy. A really handsome guy. She couldn't understand why her face was heating up. It wasn't until he actually faced them completely did she see a resemblance to that Kakashi guy Obito had been talking to. "My name is Excel. Call me X for short. I'm Jonin." X started. He looked at the girl beside him. "My name is Yugito. I'm a Chunin." She told them. Anko decided to go first for Konoha. "I'm Anko. Chunin." She stated.

"I'm Kai. Chunin." He told them. X nodded. "If you have a good nose you can tell there is a faint scent. Let's track that." X ordered. Kai nodded. He and X got in the front they then followed the two boys. The girls started a conversation. "So is he always being in charge like that?" Anko asked. Yugito sighed. "X-boy has a tendency to take everything onto his shoulders. He doesn't like being ordered around. That's probably why he climbed the ladder for the ranks so quickly." Yugito explained. Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait how old was he when he was genin?" Anko asked. Yugito smirked. "Two years ago. He had to retake the academy because we discovered him two years ago with amnesia." Yugito explained. Anko raised an eyebrow once more in realization. _'It couldn't be…could it…? He's supposed to be dead though?' _Anko thought, but then Kai and X stopped.

"What is it?" Yugito asked. "The scent keeps going, but there is something smaller. A smaller scent." Kai answered. X had his eyes closed and he was concentrating. "It does keep going, but this smaller smell. It smells exactly like that old house smelled like." X explained. X jumped down from the trees. He looked around. "Kai I want you to get your nose down here. It's hard cause the other smell is really overwhelming." X stated. Kai nodded jumping down. The two started to sniff around. Kai took a step but fell through a hole. X ran to the hole. "Kai you okay?" X called down. Kai coughed. "Yeah, and the scent continues down here." Kai told X.

X looked up at us expectantly. "Come on let's go investigate." X ordered. The girls nodded jumping down from the tree. X pulled out a rope tying it to a nearby tree. "This way we can get out." X explained. The girls watched as X jumped without any hesitation seen. He landed swiftly. The girls jumped after. It was a dark tunnel. There wasn't much light. "Yugito you know the drill." X ordered. Yugito nodded. She suddenly had her hand ablaze with blue chakra. Anko watched in awe. Then they heard a weapon being unsheathed. They looked towards X. He pulled out a katana. It suddenly was being flowed with a radiant white chakra. "Let's go." X ordered. X led the way through the dark tunnel. "How they heck did you know what X wanted you to do so quickly?" Anko asked.

Yugito looked at her. "We train a lot together. Mostly because he's my sensei." Yugito told. Anko's mouth dropped. "He-He's your sensei?" Anko asked incredulously. Yugito sighed. "Sadly." Yugito stated. "How old is he?" Anko asked. Yugito smirked. "Fifteen." Yugito answered. Anko was far from understanding it. Yugito shrugged. "The same reaction I pulled when the Raikage told me too." Yugito explained. Anko was beyond bewilderment. All if a sudden a pain went throughout Anko's body. She stopped moving and placed a hand on her shoulder. "X!" Yugito called. X turned to see Anko's face scrunched up in pain.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Darui didn't understand why he was feeling so antsy. Ever since they saw the checkpoint that held X and Yugito he had couldn't help, but feel antsy. Konoha seemed to help though. The sharingan proved that they had gotten out of the blast just in time. So here they were following C and the Uchiha. "Hold it." Obito put a hand up. "There are two chakra paths. One goes on the other goes down in that pit." Obito stated. He looked at Darui for orders. Darui wanted to go down in the pit because he recognized that rope to be X's. "Go down in the pit. C and I will keep track on the one ahead." Darui didn't like his idea, but it only sounded logical. "Make sure my subordinates are okay." Darui said to the Uchiha. He nodded. Then leapt down with the other goggles wearing dude.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Yugito you and Kai go on ahead." X ordered helping set Anko down against a wall. Yugito looked shocked. "But I don't know what to do we need a commander. I'll-…" X cut off Yugito. He looked her in the eye. "You always complained about wanting to be in charge for once. Now I'm letting you be in charge. Go on I'll stay here with Anko." X then knelt down in front of Anko. Yugito felt scared. "But I don't know what to do. I was just an idiot wanting action, but I'm scared." Yugito said in shaky voice. Then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked X in the eye. "You'll do fine. I know you will." X reassured her with his trademark smile.

Yugito didn't know what to do. "I trained you for this. So don't let me down." X told her. Yugito couldn't do anything, but nod. She took Kai's arm and let him lead her on. "You really like him don't you." Kai suddenly spoke up. Yugito looked at him surprised. Yugito looked back. "I don't know if he noticed or not, but I've had a crush on him ever since he first came to Kumo." Yugito stated. Kai smirked. "Girls always fall for the stoics, huh?" Kai stated. Yugito looked at him with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yugito asked. Kai laughed. "Nothing." He stated and led her on.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

X started to worry. "Anko can you hear my voice. If you can nod your head." X stated. Anko nodded her head very slowly. "Good. Now I want you to breathe slowly and take your time. Show me where it hurts." X ordered. Anko's breaths started to slow down. She slowly pointed to her shoulder. X let out a deep breath. He lowered her collar to see a mark that was glowing red. "What the heck is that?" X asked. Anko didn't reply she just grimaced. He sighed. "It seems to be unsealed. I'm going to have to seal it alright." He asked. She just nodded in reply. X sighed. He pulled out a kunai. He cut open his thumb. He pulled off the fingerless gloves he wore and started the ritual.

When he was done he calmly let out a breath. "This is going to hurt alright." X told her. She nodded. He placed his palm on her shoulder. She yelled in pain as the characters danced onto her shoulder. She nearly collapsed face first into the ground, but X caught her. "You going to be alright?" X asked. Anko's breaths were labored, but she nodded. X let out a sigh of relief. Then he saw a light shine in their faces.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Obito heard a labored voice. "Thanks X." It sounded like Anko. He ran on then he saw Anko in the arms of a guy. "ANKO! Are you okay?" Obito then looked at the guy who was helping her sit up. He dropped the flashlight that was in hand. "K-Kakashi." Obito said in disbelief. The guy just kept helping Anko be comfortable. "Kakashi?" Obito called again. Yet again he didn't answer. Anko nudged Kakashi with her elbow. Kakashi looked at Obito with a blank expression. "I'm sorry have I met you before? And who is this Kakashi?" After that Obito felt his world end.


	5. Memories return yet struggles continue!

_**To improve is to change; to be perfect is to change often.**_

Winston Churchill

Obito felt his world shatter beneath his feet. "Kakashi, it's me, Obito," He still had a blank expression. He stood up.

"I'm sorry, you probably have me confused with somebody else. I'm Excel. X for short," Kakashi introduced. Obito glared.

"No you're Kakashi! Ka-Ka-Shi!" Obito growled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not five," Kakashi argued.

"Then don't act like you are!" Obito cried, tackling him. Kakashi defended himself.

"I'm not some guy named Kakashi!" He argued. Obito growled.

"Yes, you are!" Obito argued back. Kakashi was finding this annoying, so he got up and unsheathed his sword.

"If we fight it could mean war. So, I suggest you stand down!" Kakashi said, pointing the blade at Obito's throat. Obito couldn't help but feel and know that he was Kakashi. He looked and spoke exactly like him.

"You are Kakashi, darn it! I'll prove it!" Obito stood up, but Anko got in the way.

"Obito, he has amnesia," Anko stated. Obito stopped moving.

"Amnesia?" Obito asked. Anko nodded.

"Even if he did see you as familiar, he wouldn't know who you are," Anko stated. Kakashi didn't come out of his battle stance.

Obito glared. "If he can't remember, then I'll make him!" Obito stated. Kakashi stayed as calm as usual. Obito once again jumped at him.

Obito pulled out a kunai and their weapons met. The metal clanged against each other. Sparks flew as the two once best friends struggled. Kakashi saw an image of a blonde man and him fighting. A strange shaped kunai versus a tanto. 'Who was that?' Kakashi asked himself. Then as the friends maimed themselves Kakashi looked down to see a small cut on his forearm. He saw a brunette, with purple marks on her cheeks, smile down at him.

'What the heck? This is not the time for freaking flashbacks!' Kakashi thought. Then, as Kakashi was forced against a wall he suddenly saw a woman with scary red hair.

He ducked as a kunai was thrown. He shot out his newest jutsu. "Lightning style: Dragons roar!"

It was sent towards Obito, but was made sure that it didn't kill him, just paralyze him. Obito's eyes widened at the technique. After it had done it's job Kakashi let out a breath of satisfactory and he saw Obito staggering to get up.

"If you're really who you say you are, then you should recognize this technique." Kakashi said charging chakra up into his hand. Obito's eyes widened once more.

"Chidori…" Obito said, recognizing it.

Kakashi was surprised that Obito was able to tell what it was. Obito pulled up his hand to show a technique that Jiraiya had taught him.

"Rasengan!" Obito cried. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer power of the jutsu. The two collided making the tunnel shake, and in result, the two fell back and hit the walls.

Kakashi staggered to get up, then he noticed the glint on Obito's goggles. "Kakashi how do you get girls?" Obito had asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno." Kakashi answered. Obito sighed.

"You know Rin has a crush on you right?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah." He answered. Obito nodded.

"Obito I won't take her from you." Kakashi assured Obito. Obito looked up surprised.

"Trust me, I don't want to have to deal with things as complicated as relationships." Kakashi told Obito. Obito flashed him a smile.

NEXT FLASHBACK

"Kakashi, you should be more careful on missions," Rin scolded. Kakashi laughed.

"See what I mean you're really a worrywart, just as bad as Sensei," Kakashi joked. Rin sighed and tied the not on the bandage on his arm.

"You and Obito are hopeless," Rin sighed. Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi stated. His face darkened. Rin was surprised by his mood change.

"Rin, I have to tell you something," Kakashi stated. Rin raised an eyebrow. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should really tell her about Obito's feelings towards her. He just pulled on another smile.

"How do you know that a person has lost too much chakra?" Kakashi decided not. Rin sighed. Then she explained to him about the symptoms of chakra loss.

NEXT FLASHBACK

"Eh? Kakashi, you already created a new jutsu?" Minato exclaimed. Kakashi smirked.

"Jealous, Sensei?" Kakashi had asked. Minato smiled his trademark smile.

"Not one bit. In fact, I'm proud." Minato stated, putting a hand firmly on Kakashi's head. Minato ruffled his hair.

"You will always make me proud, you know that?" Minato asked. Kakashi looked at his Sensei smiling.

"Thanks, Sensei," Kakashi told him.

NEXT FLASHBACK

"Kakashi, what do you want for dinner?" Kushina asked. Kakashi put a finger to his chin.

"Anything you want Kushina. As long as it isn't ramen." Kakashi stated. Kushina's mouth dropped.

"Now, what made you think that I would make that?" Kushina asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Just a feeling." Kakashi answered. Kushina punched him on the head.

"Baka! Be grateful. I could be out on an A –rank saving villages right now, and yet I'm making you dinner." Kushina yelled. Kakashi rubbed his now throbbing head.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kushina," Kakashi said with a small smile. Kushina's anger melted away.

"Fine, we'll have curry," She stated. Kakashi shined her an eye smile.

Kakashi slowly shook his head at the brain rush of memories. He looked over at a bruised up Obito and smirked.

"Well your still as clumsy as ever aren't you? Tell me you at least passed the stage where you aren't a crybaby." Kakashi said with a smile as Obito looked up in surprise.

Obito looked Kakashi in the eye, and Kakashi just smiled. Obito felt tears well up in his eyes.

He stiffly wiped away the tears. "You idiot, making me think you were dead this whole time. I thought you were dead for two years, scarecrow! Two freaking long years without your constant nagging!" Obito said, looking up to show he was indeed crying.

Kakashi smiled. "Well what can I say? I learned from the best to come back fashionably late." Kakashi said. Obito cracked a laugh at his joke.

"Darn straight!" Obito said.

"I missed you scarecrow." Obito said. Kakashi smirked.

"I guess you could say I sort of missed you as well." Kakashi said. Obito smirked.

"Are you over your comfort zone thing?" Obito asked. Kakashi put a hand on his chin in thought.

"Sort of well depends on the-!" Kakashi was surprised when Obito jumped at him and hugged him. He felt a wet sensation soak through his clothing. Kakashi's eyes soften.

"Baka." Kakashi said although he returned the gesture. Obito didn't even flinch at the remark. He was reunited with his best friend and that's all that he needed.

/

They ran until they found Yugito and Kai on the ground knocked out. Kakashi ran up to Yugito. He held her head and softly patted her cheeks. "Yugito." He called hoping for her to be alright.

"Is that you X?" Yugito said slowly opening her eyes. He nodded.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. He watched as Aoba and Anko looked over Kai.

"Is she alright?" Obito asked. Kakashi helped her sit up on her own.

"You alright to stand and walk?" Kakashi asked. Yugito nodded standing up on to her feet. She thanked Kakashi as he put her arm over his shoulder to support her.

"Just lean on me alright?" Kakashi asked smiling at her. She nodded. Kai was waking up. Once he was awake Aoba helped support him and they walked until they were back to the opening where they entered.

"Alright. Aoba you take Yugito and Kai up there. The rest of us will go on to take care of things got it." Aoba nodded. Obito helped Aoba take Kai up, and then Kakashi simply picked up Yugito and jumped taking her up. They set them down having a tree support them.

"Yugito I know you want to go on, but let us handle this alright. If Darui comes back tell him to wait for us alright?" Kakashi asked. Yugito nodded.

"Let's go." Obito said. Kakashi nodded.

He smiled at his student one more time before he jumped backed into the hole. He unsheathed his sword once again. He ran his chakra through the sword. They ran deeper and deeper not finding anything until they spotted a soul room. Kakashi slowly opened the door. When the door slowly creaked open it horrified them.

**A/N Sorry it's been forever since I updated it's just I've been what you'd call relaxing. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. I just thought I needed a break to actually enjoy stories that I didn't write so sorry. THANK YOU TO MY NEWEST BETA READER KANCHOME! REVIEW!**


	6. Homecoming and Orochimaru look alike!

Kakashi, Anko, and Obito opened the door and almost threw up at the stench. Obito turned pale. Anko went on as if she smelled worse, and Kakashi had to cover up his sensitive nose. Kakashi pulled out his blade lighting it up with chakra. They looked around the room to see bodies hung up stark naked. They looked away quickly. "Who could do something so horrible?" Obito asked in astonishment

"Why I'm so glad you asked." A voice surprised them. A man with black hair and purple lining came out.

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Anko asked.

"No. That is Michiru the man who kidnaps people and experiments on them. He's in my bingo book." Kakashi said.

"You have a bingo book?" Obito asked.

"I'm a trained assassin why wouldn't I have one?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry." Obito grumbled.

"Aw the Silver Acceleration. I can't believe that you would come all this way just to see me. This just makes my day." Michiru said. Kakashi glared.

Suddenly the bodies jumped off their places and came at them. "Too bad you won't get to see the end of today." Michiru said. Kakashi lengthened his blade cutting through the bodies like they were paper.

"Don't mock me." Kakashi growled.

Michiru was surprised. Another Kakashi appeared behind him and slit his throat.

"And you're the man that defeated so many other assassins? I am displeased." Kakashi said. The shadow clone dispersed.

"Wow. I didn't get to do anything." Obito complained. Kakashi chuckled. Suddenly the cave started to rumble. The three ran quickly to the opening. "WE WON'T MAKE IT!" Obito shouted. Kakashi sighed and took both of their hands.

"Hold on to your lunches!" He said and then they were a blur.

"What was that?" Obito asked as they got up to the surface.

"That is what I'm famous for." Kakashi answered.

"Woah." Anko said falling to the ground.

"X!" Yugito said jumping to her feet.

"Easy Yugito we're fine." Kakashi said. He saw that Darui and C were back.

"Mission accomplished?" Darui asked. Kakashi nodded. "Good let's go." Darui said. Kakashi didn't move.

"What is it X?" Yugito asked. Kakashi sighed.

"I remember." Kakashi said. Darui and C looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"I lived in Konoha and went by the name Kakashi Hatake, a jonin." Kakashi told them. Darui and C blinked in surprise. "I'm going home." Kakashi told them.

Yugito started to cry. "But your home is with us." Yugito said. Kakashi smiled at her. He walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"And it always will be, but I have to go back to my original home. If you ever need anything then just call me up. I promise I'll be there. Yugito you will be strong alright?" Kakashi asked. Yugito nodded. She hugged Kakashi. Kakashi hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself 'kay X? I mean Kakashi." Darui said. Kakashi smiled.

"To you guys I'm still X." Kakashi told them.

"I guess I'll see you around." C said. Kakashi laughed.

"I know you really don't like me C, but I guess I will see you around. Take care of Yugito for me will you?" Kakashi winked and then waved. The Konoha ninja set out leaving C blushing.

"What does he mean?" Yugito asked C.

"Nothing it's just X being X again." C growled still beat red.

/

"It's been forever since I've seen Konoha! How I've missed it!" Kakashi laughed as they traveled through the trees.

"I know! Now I don't have to talk to a freaking stone every morning any more!" Obito said. Kakashi laughed.

"How's Rin? Minato? Kushina?" Kakashi asked.

"When you disappeared they were a wreck. Some of them even cried!" Obito said. Kakashi smirked.

"Right and you didn't cry." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Course not!" Obito said defensively. Kakashi laughed.

"There it is!" Anko cried enthusiastically. Instead of the red gates that Kakashi was used to it was now a green.

"New paint job?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Obito answered.

"I like it." Kakashi said enthusiastically.

"Rin should be waiting there for us!" Obito said enthusiastically. Kakashi thought he would never stop grinning.

Rin's POV

Rin was waiting at the gates like promised. When she saw Obito land she ran up to him. "So how was the mission?" She asked not noticing the extra person.

"Good. And we found somebody. I think you missed them." Obito said. Rin raised an eyebrow. They moved out of the way to reveal Kakashi. He was in a cloud uniform, but other than that it was still Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi…?" She said tears blurred her vision.

"Hi Rin. Sorry I worried you, but I'm back." Kakashi said.

"BAKA!" She said bringing her fist down on Kakashi's head. "You don't just disappear and then come back expecting the person to just forgive you for leaving in the first place!" Rin shouted. Kakashi rubbed his now soar head. He expected another hit to the head, but instead Rin wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome home." She said. Kakashi smiled.

"It's good to be home." Kakashi said.

"You have to see Sensei and Kushina!" Rin said. She smiled.

"Where would they be?" Kakashi asked.

"At your tomb, duh." Obito said. Obito grabbed Rin's hand before she could grab Kakashi's and they left the others standing there in the dust.

"I'm going shopping with Rin later so I'll just take you there." Anko said. Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks Anko." Kakashi said. Anko blushed and then walked leading the way. "See you Aoba and Kai!" Kakashi said waving. The two nodded and then left their separate ways. Kakashi and Anko were talking.

"Yeah Obito's that kind of idiot." Kakashi said chuckling and shaking his head. Anko could watch him all day.

"Yeah so he had me start talking to your tombstone and stuff. He thought you would ignore me completely saying that you were that kind of jerk." Anko said. Kakashi chuckled.

"If it helps you any I wouldn't ignore you really. I mean well someone as pretty as you…" Kakashi turned a little pink on the bridge of his nose. Anko blinked in surprise having the same reaction.

"Thanks." She said laughing. She bit her lip trying to keep the laughter and grin from breaking out.

They reached the cemetery to see Minato and Kushina there waiting. When they saw it was true they both went running towards Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised to be honest. "Kakashi!" They exclaimed hugging him.

"Oh good you aren't going to hit me." Kakashi said letting out a sigh of relief. He spoke a little to early. Kushina's fist came and crashed on his skull.

"That's what you get for worrying me!" She said. Kakashi suddenly realized something.

"Kushina…you're…you're p-pregnant." Kakashi said in astonishment. He quickly turned to Minato. Minato laughed nervously.

"We got married when you disappeared." Minato said.

Kakashi through up his arms in defeat. "Jeez next thing you know you're going to tell me Obito and Rin are married." Kakashi said. Rin and Obito blushed.

"Not cool!" Obito shouted.

"At least tell me you're dating." Kakashi said. They blushed again. "Aw man. What is wrong with you Obito?" Kakashi asked. Obito glared.

"I'd like to see you get up the courage to ask out a girl you liked!" Obito shouted. He didn't realize he just confessed.

"Okay fine! Anko would you like to go out with tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. Anko turned a dark pink.

Obito was not about to be outdone. "Rin would you go out with me tomorrow?" Obito asked. Rin blinked turning pink.

"Okay." They both said.

"Double dating then?" Minato asked. The two couples thought on it.

"Okay that should be fine." They all said at the same time.

**Jeez a lot has happened in this chapter huh? Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**


	7. A ghost story worth being told!

Vsasser: Yo this is an A/N Just to tell you for the faint hearted that this will be a little bit of a scary, horror, chapter. Since it is close to Halloween. I don't really mix well with horror so let's see how I do!

**/**

The four teens met up. "Where do you guys want to go?" Kakashi asked. Obito smiled.

"There's this haunted house I've been dying to go to." Obito said jumping up and down excitedly.

"You mean that house…" Rin asked. Obito nodded.

"That house?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! They say that her husband left a woman, and she was told to wait there. He never came back though so she died waiting for him to come back. Turns out he found some Suna babe and forgot about his wife completely. Now if a guy enters they never come back out. They say at midnight the house looks to be covered in blood, and you can hear a blood curdling scream, 'Why did you leave me?' At least that's what they say." Anko said with a shrug. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"Okay. First couple to run out loses." Kakashi decided. Anko and Obito nodded. Rin on the other hand wasn't so keen on the idea.

The teens walked up to the house. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Kakashi said. Anko and Obito dashed to the house. "Leave it to those two to get overexcited." Kakashi grumbled. He followed after. Rin really didn't want to go in there, but followed anyways.

Kakashi pushed open the door. It opened with a _Creak._ "Okay someone really needs to fix those hinges." Obito said. Kakashi sighed.

"Obito no one has been here in years." Anko said. Rin quickly grasped onto Obito's hand.

"I really don't think we should be here." Rin whispered.

"Aw. Don't worry. I'll be here with you every step of the way." Obito said winking. Rin smiled. Kakashi stepped into the house deciding to take the lead.

"Dang there's so much dust I think I'm going to suffocate." Kakashi said coughing a little. Anko nodded. Right after the door shut. The four teens looked back in shock.

"Obviously the lady doesn't want us to be here. Let's go." Rin said tugging on Kakashi and Obito's shirts.

"Rin it's alright. There's no such thing as ghosts." Kakashi comforted. Suddenly the chandelier above them shook. It started its trip down to the ground. Kakashi pushed everyone out of the way, as the chandelier crashed right behind him. "Everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." The other three chorused in shock.

"Okay I think they need to tear this house down. It's definitely a safety issue to the public." Anko said. Kakashi nodded. Shrieks made the house shake. The four teens covered their ears. Suddenly a woman in a white gown appeared above them. Her face was wrinkled, and her eyes gone, and mouth wide open shrieking. She came at Kakashi, but he ducked and pulled the others with him. She went through the wall and disappeared.

"What about ghosts not being real Kakashi?" Rin hissed.

"That was probably just a figment of our imagination." Kakashi said.

"Of course that's why you pulled us down so she wouldn't go THROUGH us!" Rin shouted. The others put finger to their lips and shushed her. "Sorry." She said.

"Okay Obito, and Anko you guys seem to understand ghosts how do you get rid of one?" Kakashi asked. Obito and Anko blinked.

"Well you do an exorcism, but I don't know how." Anko said. Obito nodded. Kakashi groaned.

"Well why don't we find what's keeping her attached to earth. Fix the problem so that way she can go off in peace. I mean shouldn't everyone get the chance to fix they're regrets?" Rin asked. The three looked at her in shock. "What?" She asked. Obito smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's ingenious Rin!" Obito said enthusiastically. Rin blushed.

"Hang on…I think I brought some stuff to help us look around." Kakashi pulled out some flashlights, and glow sticks.

"How did you know that we were going to need those?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Last time we went to an activity with Obito he accidentally shut off the power in the restaurant. Just say that I'm well prepared." Kakashi said. "Apparently she only wants the guys so we split up. We'll go in couples that way no guy is alone and no girl is alone. Understand?" Kakashi asked. The other three nodded. Kakashi handed Rin and Obito their light, and then they split up.

Rin and Obito/

Rin was clinging on to Obito, and Obito was enjoying it completely. He guided the flashlight and they searched, and searched. "Obito do you think that this lady is going to kill us?" Rin asked. Obito looked at her in surprise.

"Course not. I mean come on. Really? She's just a woman who married the wrong guy, and was devoted to the wrong guy." Obito said. Rin smiled up at him. He was surprised when her lips met his.

"Thanks Obito." She said. Obito smiled at her. They continued on to see something that surprised them.

Anko and Kakashi/

"Geez shouldn't someone come in here and clean this place. It's a mess." Anko said sticking out her tongue.

"After seeing what I saw just five minutes ago I wouldn't want to have to clean it either." Kakashi said. Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I haven't been scared of what goes bump in the night since I was three, and that was a long time ago." Kakashi said. Anko watched as Kakashi searched.

"Why so young? I've been scared of what goes bump in the night since…well I still am." Anko said. Kakashi looked back at her in surprise.

"How come?" Kakashi asked.

"No one has really been there to tell me they aren't there. Orochimaru is always off on missions, and my parents died even before I could get to know them." Anko said. Kakashi put a comforting hand o her shoulder.

"It's alright Anko. As long as I'm here I will make sure that the thing that goes bump in the night won't get you." Kakashi reassured. Anko smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Anko said. Kakashi smiled.

Suddenly the ghost appeared again. Anko shrieked, and Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around her. "_Why do you stay with such scum? He will leave you the next chance he gets."_ The ghost shrieked.

"Not all men are like that!" Anko shouted back. The ghost came closer. Kakashi shined the flashlight at it, and the ghost shrieked in pain. Leaving as quickly as it came. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. Anko could hear Kakashi's heart beat. It was slowly calming down. "I can hear your heart beat, you're really scared aren't you?" Anko asked looking up at him. Kakashi looked back down at her.

"Yeah. I'm scared of losing you." He answered. Anko was surprised by his answer. Heck he just met her yesterday. Yet he was probably the best thing that happened to her in years. "Let's go. The ghost will probably be back." Kakashi said. This time he didn't venture alone. He was holding Anko's hand firmly. Anko walked right next to him.

Obito and Rin/

"This must be that lady, and the picture she's clinging to must be that husband of hers." Rin said. She pried the picture from the body.

They both stared at the picture. "He's definitely handsome." Obito said. They saw someone else in the picture. "This must be that lady…she's also really pretty." Obito said. Rin gazed at the picture.

"They look so happy. Scum, leaving his wife here all alone." Rin said. Obito nodded. Suddenly the ghost appeared. It saw the picture in Rin's hand and froze. "This is a picture of you and your husband isn't it?" Rin asked. The ghost slowly nodded. "He didn't deserve you." Rin said. The ghost tilted it's head to the side.

"She's right. If Rin got married to someone else and he abandoned her I would've put the guy back in his place. The reason is because…I love Rin." Obito said. Rin's eyes widened. Kakashi and Anko came running in. Kakashi stepped in front of Anko to make sure she wouldn't become a target for the ghost. "Was there someone else who would've done the same?" Obito asked. The ghost froze. It looked towards Kakashi. Kakashi stiffened.

Suddenly the ghost became the lady in the picture. She had long brown beautiful hair, with loving green eyes. "I had a best friend. His name was Kenji. He was tall lean with black spiky hair. He sort of looks like your friend over there, but the face is different. Yes I can see through the mask." Kakashi froze. "He had begged me to not marry Dai, but I thought I was madly in love. Though the person who truly cared for me was Kenji. Now I wish I could tell Kenji this, but…" She looked away in sorrow. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Tell us where he lives. We'll deliver the mission. Also tell us where that jerk of a husband lives. I'd like to pay him a little attention as well." Kakashi said popping his knuckles. She looked at the four teens in surprise. They nodded.

"Thank you all." The ghost said. After giving them the addresses and the message she smiled happily. "Now I can go in peace." She said. The four smiled.

"Everyone deserves that." Anko said.

"There is a way that I can repay you all." She went up to Rin first. "You have a beautiful future my dear. A beautiful future for a beautiful soul. If it weren't for that I would've probably killed your friends here." She said. "You will have beautiful children. What I wish I could've gotten the chance to have." She said. She smiled.

She went to Obito next. "Now you are a soft child, but I believe that is a good thing. A great father you will become. You will also be known everywhere. You're family will have a tragic end, but you and your wife will live. You will also adopt. Handsome children indeed." She said smiling happily. She then went to Anko.

"You have a dark event coming up, but now that you have friends that trial looks like a speck of nothing. You will hold revenge in your heart, but your friends will take care of that. You will also become a great mother in the future. Just go easy on them dear. They are children after all." She said smiling at Anko. She then went onto Kakashi.

"Ah a strong young man indeed. Son of the white fang I presume?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "You take pride in that? Good. He was a kind and powerful man, just like you are and will become. He would've been proud of you. You will become a great father, and what seems like older brother, but I won't spoil anymore. Good luck, and thank you to you all. Oh and you boys if you do anything to hurt these two lovely young ladies I will personally _CUT YOU TO PIECES!_ Oh well that will be all." She said. The two boys were freaked out that was for sure. The woman then descended happily into the sky.

The teens smiled at each other. "Looks like we did some good after all." Rin said.

"Not yet." Kakashi said.

"NO! WE'RE STUCK IN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FUTURE! I'LL BE STUCK IN HERE FOREVER!" Obito shouted pushing harshly on the door. The other three sighed. Kakashi calmly walked up to the door and pulled. "Oh." Obito said blinking in surprise. They took the body and properly buried it. They then head out to Kenji first.

They made it to an Elderly nursing home. "Hi can we see Kenji?" Kakashi asked.

"Visitors? He never gets them often. Just take a right first door on the left. You made it just in time. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left." The nurse said.

"How much time?" Obito asked.

"Tomorrow morning, but he seems fine with it. Says he has someone waiting for him." She said. The four smiled and went off to visit Kenji.

"Kenji." Anko whispered opening the door. They were greeted with a smile from an old man in a hospital bed. "Hi we're here to deliver a message from Mai." Anko said. Kenji's face lit up.

"We finally helped her rest in peace. She wants you to know that she will be waiting for you and she wants you to know that you were right and she should've known you loved her all along." Rin told Kenji the message. Kenji smiled fondly.

"Thank you children. Now I know that she is at peace. I thank you." Kenji said. The four nodded. They then left Kenji to sleep. They went to confront Dai who was the cause of the whole problem. They walked to a hill with a house on top.

"Well what do you know there is a house on top of the hill." Obito commented. Anko whacked him on the head. "What?" Obito hissed.

"Time to play a trick on the jerk." Rin said. They nodded. Anko turned into Mai. She snuck in, and then came up to Dai.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY?" Anko shouted. Dai freaked out. Suddenly there was a scratching at the door. Dai ran to it and opened it to see Rin transformed into Mai.

"WHY?" Rin demanded.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"SORRY DOES NOT CUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Rin shouted. Dai broke out into a run leaving the house on top of the hill.

"Do you think we were a little harsh?" Obito asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"He deserves it." Kakashi said. Obito then walked Rin home, and Kakashi walked Anko home.

When they got to Anko's house Anko stopped in front of Kakashi. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it, well other than the ghosts and elderly people." Anko said. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Kakashi said. Anko smiled and then lifted the mask off. Kakashi and Anko leaned in and their lips touched softly. It felt like years before they broke off, but either way they were satisfied.

"See you tomorrow." Anko said. She then walked up the steps into her house. Kakashi waved. When the door closed behind her Kakashi had a big grin on his face. He pulled up his mask and jumped happily to his home.

Anko/

She let out a happy sigh and slid down the door. "Where have you been?" Orochimaru cried. Anko jumped.

"You said come back at 11. It's 11." Anko said. Orochimaru hissed.

"I'm tired of you girl! COME!" Orochimaru shouted and grabbed Anko's wrist dragging her into the cellar.

**NEXT CHAP. THE ANGER OF THE SILVER STREAK**


End file.
